


Best Friend's Brother

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch and Arabella (Arya) Geer meet when Belle invites her old friend Arya to be Ben’s date to her wedding. Arya has had a crush on him since they were younger. Ben is hesitant at first, but then warms up to Arya.</p><p>Drabbles about their lives. Not in any particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend's Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Best Friend's Brother" by Victoria Justice

“C’mon Ben”, Belle begged.

“No. I have to work today”, Ben said entering the make-up room.

“I’m only asking for you to meet me for coffee”, Belle said, “Please Ben?”

Ben sighed and said, “Fine. Maybe I can get them to let me go early today”.

“Thank you Ben!” she squealed.

“Yeah, yeah”, he said and hung up.

“Everything alright?” Martin asked.

“I think this wedding is going to my sister’s head”, Ben said.

Martin laughed.

 

Ben quickly walked down the sidewalk to meet Belle. He entered the coffee shop and walked over to Belle. He kissed her cheek.

“Hello Sherlock”, she teased.

“This is the only way they would let me go”, Ben said. He took off the hat, scarf, and coat. He noticed the girl sitting with Belle.

“Ben, you remember Arabella? She went to school with me”, Belle said.

Ben nodded.

“Please call me Arya”, Arya said.

“She’s your date to my wedding”, Belle told him.

“Excuse me?” Ben asked.

“Well it’s not like you have a girlfriend or anything”, she said.

Ben glared at his sister.

“C’mon Ben, for me?” Belle asked, “Please?”

“Fine”, Ben sighed.

“Great. Now I have to get going. I’m meeting Tom for lunch”, Belle said.

“Belle…wait!” Ben called as his sister left.

“I’m so sorry for this”, Arya said, “I had no idea what she was planning”.

“It’s okay. That’s Belle for you”, he said.

“You know, I had a huge crush on you when I was younger”, Arya said.

The tips of Ben’s ears turned red. “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, I used to call when I knew she out just to have an excuse to talk to you”, she said, “Although sometimes, when you picked up the phone when she was home, I used to nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of your voice”.

It was quiet for a moment.

“Sorry…that sounded a lot less creepy in my head”, Arya said.

Ben laughed and she nearly died. God he was so attractive. He had been attractive when they were younger, but now he was sex on legs. His hair, his eyes, his voice, his laugh, the abs she knew he had under his shirt, and those cheekbones.

It should be illegal to be this attractive.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. “I’m so sorry. I’ve got to get back to set”, he said throwing on the coat.

“It’s fine”, Arya said, “I’m sure we’ll see each other again before the wedding”.

“Actually…if you’re not doing anything tonight, I’d love to take you to dinner”, Ben said.

“Really?” Arya asked, blushing.

“Of course”, he said winking at her, “I should know about the woman I’m walking down the aisle with”. He kissed her hand. “I’ll pick you up tonight”, he said.

“You don’t know where I live”, Arya said.

Benedict smiled crookedly and said, “I have my ways”. He winked at her again before leaving.

Yep, Arya definitely still had a crush on her best friend’s brother.


End file.
